Silly Love Songs
by depplvr12
Summary: Kurt and Trinity have been BFFs since freshmen year, but when Trinity falls apart, Blaine is there to pick up the pieces. Rated T for fluff  and lots of it


What's Wrong With That? I'd Like To Know, 'Cause Here I Go Again! (Blaine Anderson)

"Kurt, why would you do that?" I stuttered. My supposed "best friend" stood there, looking at me. We had been best friends for 4 years, ever since eighth grade! We were inseparable. For some reason, he had decided to betray my trust.

"I did it for your own good, Trinity." Kurt said with a smirk. He didn't care, he never cared. Ever since he met that _stupid_ guy, "Blaine", he changed. Kurt had told my boyfriend, Darren Korovsky, about my recent trip to the doctor. It was to have an abortion. The only person I had ever told was Kurt, and he SWORE never to tell anyone else.

"No, you didn't! You did it to be spiteful, and mean! You were the ONE person that I thought would never betray me! I can't trust anyone! No one at McKinley ever treated me like you did! And now, you're nothing to me! NOTHING! I have had one stable relationship my whole life, and it was with you! Things were actually going _well_ with Darren, but he dumped me the_ second_ he found out about the baby! It's all because of you!" I screamed at him. People were starting to stare at us, but I didn't care. School was over; they should be going home, anyways.

"It's not my fault, Tru, and you know that! I'm not that the one that got pregnant!" Kurt yelled at me. My jaw dropped. He knew how I got pregnant. He was holding it against me.

"I can't believe you would even go there." Last year, I was in a very dark place. I thought that Darren was going to dump me, so I slept with Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline. It was a very dark time, and Jesse took advantage of it. I knew it had to be aborted so Kurt, being the friend I thought he was, took me to the hospital and he held my hand the whole time. I snapped out of my daze, forcing the memories out of my mind. "I'm done with you, DONE." I turned, slammed my locker, and ran out of the school.

3rd Person POV:

Blaine stared at Kurt from the lockers. He had never really thought about Trinity's past, but he knew, from what Kurt had told him, that it wasn't a good one. Kurt began to sniffle a little; he straightened out his jacket and turned around to see Blaine staring at him. His eyes were black with anger. Blaine had never felt anger towards Kurt before, but when he saw Trinity scream at him, something inside him had snapped.

Kurt began to fidget. "H-how much of that did you hear?"

Blaine's POV:

"Enough to know what kind of person you really are." I stated, quietly. It took all of my strength not to lash out at him. "Trinity was your best friend, Kurt. How could you do that to her?" Kurt just stared at the ground. "Exactly, you did it to be mean. I thought you were different, Kurt. But you're just like all the other people in this town, egotistical and evil. Trinity _trusted_ you and you told Korovsky. Why did you do such a thing?" I glared at him, starting to raise my voice.

"He deserved to know." Kurt said, folding his arms.

"It was _none_ of his business! It was not your place to tell him, anyway!" I walked toward him, fists clenched at my sides. "Consider us broken up." I ran out of the school, desperately trying to find Trinity.

Trinity's POV:

I sobbed. I literally sat in my car and sobbed for a good 10 minutes. My life was over. I didn't know where to go; I didn't know what to do. It was like time stopped. I looked up and saw Blaine running towards my car. What did _he _want? He knocked on my window and I rolled it down, wheezing and crying some more.

"Can I come in?" It was raining. His Warblers jacket was getting wrecked, so I opened up the door and let him come inside. "Trinity, I am so sorry that he did that to you."

"What do you care? It's partially your fault anyway!" I yelled at him.

"How is this _my_ fault?" He asked, incredulously.

"Kurt and I were perfectly happy. Then _**you**_ came into the picture and he changed. Now he's resentful and egotistical and doesn't care about anyone. This is all _your_ fault." I screamed, through tears.

"I am going to look past this because you are upset, but you are wrong. I didn't do this to Kurt; he did it to himself. I didn't change him. He changed all on his own. What he did to you was wrong; he had no right to tell Korovsky that." He said, anger growing in his eyes. I got scared; I thought he was gonna hit something. "I gave that boy everything. He was my first _real_ boyfriend and now I don't even know if I really knew him. I just saw what he wanted everyone to see, but deep in his core he's just a bad person. My stomach is in such knots, right now."

I half-laughed. "Don't guys suck?" I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. He smirked and nodded his head. "Thanks, by the way, for coming out here to talk to me." He just nodded again. I thought about my best friend again and tears filled my eyes. Blaine turned his head and saw me crying. He didn't say anything. He just took my hand and held it. When his fingers touched mine, I felt a spark. I ignored it, and just cried.

Blaine's POV:

I looked at Trinity. I felt awful. I knew there was nothing I could do to make her feel better. So I just did what I thought my mother would do for me: I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. She cried into my jacket and I just rubbed her back. Her hand touched my chest, and I felt chills. It was kind of self-conflicting. I had always thought I was capital G gay. I had never really kissed a girl before, but I never really saw myself doing it. But this girl was different. I always had felt kind of weird around her, but I had never said anything because I was dating Kurt at the time. I didn't know what that feeling was; it was like I had a crush on her. "If it helps, I dumped Kurt." She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"That doesn't help. I caused that!" She sobbed more.

"No, you didn't. This was an eye-opener for me. You helped me realize two major things. One: Kurt and I needed to break up. And two: I don't think I'm gay." Wow, had I just said that second thing out loud? Apparently, I did because she just stared at me.

"How do you reckon that?" She asked pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"If I truly were gay, I would find a reason to justify what he did and I would think of him more-so than myself." I said, truly thinking about my response.

She laid her head back down on my chest and asked me, "What are you thinking about now?"

"You, mostly, but I am also thinking about how I can hurt Korovsky for breaking up with you when you needed him most. I have labeled it down to two options. One: cut off his testicles. And two: shoving his head inside of a slushy machine." I declared. She laughed and her head shook on my chest. What is _happening_? Even her _laugh_ is giving me chills!

"I like option two." She cackled. "It'll be payback for all the slushies he threw at fellow Glee members." Her laughter slowed.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" I questioned.

"Food, I am starving." She groaned. I laughed.

"Wanna go out for some Breadsticks?" I asked her. She nodded her head and we drove off to Breadsticks together. "So, wanna listen to some music?" I asked her. She said sure, so I flicked on her radio to a random radio station.

"Maybe I'm a man; maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand." Paul McCartney was on. Trinity's face brightened a bit and she began to sing along. "Maybe I'm a man, but maybe you're the only woman who could ever have me. Baby, won't you help me understand, Ooo yeah?" I sang, too. I had never really listened to Paul McCartney before. I only knew a couple of his songs, but for some reason the lyrics of this song stuck with me. Especially the lines, "Maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something that he doesn't really understand. Maybe I'm a man, but maybe you're the only woman who could ever have me" I don't really understand what's going on either. I think I'm gay but I _really _like this girl. Maybe she _is_ the only girl that could ever have me.

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated in the back. We ordered our meals and talked about music and other things. You know, normal stuff. The food came and we talked a little more. The bill came and she tried to pay for it, but I took it and paid for all of it. She smiled. "You know, this is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me?"

"It's just dinner." I laughed.

"No, I mean, you sat with me for two whole hours while I cried about your ex-boyfriend." She began. "You could've just ignored me and walked on by, without stopping, but you didn't."

"Well, you seemed like you could use someone, and I wanted to help you." I contested. I grabbed her hand again and smiled. Her hand fit into mine like a glove. This moment was perfect.

Trinity's POV:

"I like you." I blurted. Oh, GOD, why did I do that? He doesn't think of me that way, I'm just a friend. Blaine's facial expression changed. "Y-you don't have to like me back but, I like you. A lot." I stuttered.

Blaine stood up and stared down at me. Oh, geez, I scared him away. But he didn't leave. (And because this is a Glee story, he has to sing something) Blaine turned and walked to the stage that was conveniently located near our table and stood upon it.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
>But I look around me and I see it isn't so.<br>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
>And what's wrong with that?<br>I'd like to know, cause here I go again  
>I love you, I love you,<br>I love you, I love you,  
>I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?<br>Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me  
>Now can't you see,<br>What's wrong with that  
>I need to know, cause here I go again<br>I love you, I love you  
>Love doesn't come in a minute,<br>Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
>I only know that when I'm in it<br>It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.  
>How can I tell you about my loved one?<br>How can I tell you about my loved one?  
>How can I tell you about my loved one?<br>(I love you)  
>How can I tell you about my loved one?<br>(I love you)"

I giggled, and looked at him with glistening eyes. "How'd you know I love Paul McCartney?" I asked him, as he walked toward me. I gave him a huge hug.

"When I turned the radio on in the car, your face brightened up a little bit. So I figured that Paul McCartney was one of your favorite artists." He blushed, looking away.

I smiled again. "I loved it." I grabbed his chin, and turned his face towards mine. He stared at me, with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked. I laughed, he sounded like a 5 year old. I pressed my lips onto his and I could feel him smile into the kiss. He pulled away and placed his forehead onto mine. "I'll take that as a yes." I just smiled and we walked out of Breadsticks, hand in hand.


End file.
